Many mobile computing devices today have the ability to capture an image, such as a photograph, video, and the like. The images may be stored locally on the device or remotely and made accessible by the device. Some image viewing applications available today organize (e.g., group) the captured images by objects in the image, for example, by a person captured in the image. The image grouping is possible only through complicated facial recognition applications. Also, grouping the stored images into separate collections may require a substantial number of manual operations conducted on the device. Image grouping allows a user to view images that contain a specific object, but does not allow easy sharing the images with any one person. The user still has to share (e.g., email, text, post, etc.) the images individually or upload the images to a service that is made accessible to the people that the user intends to share the images with.